charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Prudence Halliwell III
Prudence Halliwell'Listed as her name in the script of Forever Charmed. was one of Leonardo Wyatt's and Piper Halliwell's grandchildren and an heir to the Book of Shadows. She was born sometime after 2036Since she was younger than Matthew, who was born in 2036., when Matthew was born, to either Wyatt, Chris or Melinda Halliwell and was gifted with the power of telekinesis. She either lived with or visited her grandparents in the Halliwell Manor and would be read parts of the Book by Piper, such as the Charmed Ones' life entries. Her eight siblings and cousins, including; a blonde-haired boy and girl, a brown-haired boy and girl and Matthew, the eldestAccording to "The Book of Three".. Biography Early Life , which would be hers in later life.]] Prudence was born sometime after 2036 and was named after her great-aunt, Prue. She was one of Piper Halliwell's and Leonardo Wyatt's grandchildren, known to be younger than Matthew. She was gifted with the power of telekinesis, implying that she was born to Melinda Halliwell rather than Wyatt or Chris, and could presumably cast spells, brew potions and scry. Prudence either visited or lived with her grandparents in the family Manor, and was read parts of the Book of Shadows by Piper. One day, she was read the Charmed Ones' life entries, and insisted that her grandmother read it again, but she said she needed to rest and let her read from the Book freely. When a few of her cousins and siblings arrived at the Manor, Prudence closed the door with a wave of her hand and a smile. She may also have attended Magic School, just like Matthew, where her granfather taught. If she did, she would have taken classes in Telekinesis, Spellcasting, Potion-making and possibly Advanced Magic and Combat. Later Life In her later life, it is possible that Prudence inherited the Book of Shadows, as hinted by a quote by PiperPiper: But you can look at it for a while. After all, it'll be yours one day.. However, she may have been referring to all of her grandchildren including Matthew Halliwell and the others when she said "''it'll be yours one day." It is probable that she also became a protector of the innocent and slayer of demons, warlocks, evil witches and other forces of evil, just like all those of the Warren line before her. Powers and Abilities *'''Telekinesis: Prudence was gifted with the power to move things with her mind, just like her great-great-grandmother Penelope Halliwell, her ancestor Brianna Warren and her namesake Prue. Her power was channelled through her hands, and was seen closing the front door of the Halliwell Manor by waving her hand. *'Scrying:' As a magical witch, Prudence Halliwell was able to use a scrying crystal to locate others. *'Spellcasting:' Prudence, as a witch, was able to cast spells, aswell as write them. *'Potion-making:' As a magical witch, Prudene was also able to brew and create potions. Prudence Power.jpg Prudence Power1.jpg Prudence Power2.jpg Prudence Power3.jpg Prudence Power4.jpg Prudence Power5.jpg Prudence Power6.jpg Etymology Prudence's first name, which came from both her great-aunt and her mother or aunt, is the Medieval form of Prudentia, a feminine form of Prudentius. In England it was used during the Middle Ages and it was revived in the 17th century by the Puritans, in part from the English word prudence, ultimately of the same source. Behind the Scenes *Prudence was played by Julia Di Angelo in her one and only appearance in the final scene of Forever Charmed and the entire series. *Prudence was the last character ever to be seen on Charmed, and the only non-main character or villain to close the front door of the Halliwell Manor. *It is most likely that Prudence was the daughter of Melinda Halliwell, though this is unknown, since she could have inherited Chris' or Wyatt's telekinesis. Notes and References Category:Witches Category:Halliwell family Category:Warren line Category:Individuals with the power of telekinesis Category:Females Category:Born after 2006 Category:Good witches